


Cut Down to Size

by mangneov



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cyborg Anatomy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, J being incredibly gay like wow, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Robot Sex Logic, Size Kink, and then Sub takes care of him for two pages, the 1010 boys appear briefly just to establish why J is so bummed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangneov/pseuds/mangneov
Summary: He must've looked a desperate mess as he'd been taken to bed. He was already shaking and handsy before Subatomic had even divested him of his coat. It was expected, though, this urgency of his, so Subatomic merely returned his hands to his sides and used his weight to keep them there.---Even war hardened, managerial cyborgs need to feel small sometimes.
Relationships: Neon J. & Green (No Straight Roads), Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 27
Kudos: 184





	Cut Down to Size

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll write straight PWP. Probably not. If two of the fics on this account were failed and redirected attempts at smut, I wouldn't get your hopes up.

Neon J had always had a large presence. In his childhood he'd been bombastic; the leader type with little regard for the walls around him. That energy had only evolved as he'd gotten older. He'd only become louder, more daring, and more confident; developed an image that was helped by the massive growth spurt as a teenager.

As a forty something, almost fifty year old, J has maintained his larger than life persona to an impressive degree. Though he'd been stripped essentially to a shell years prior, his recovery had been swift and drastic. 

A speed bump, if you would. 

He's grateful for his determination if nothing else. Egotistically, he thinks that a lesser man wouldn't have been able to return to form like he did. And it's beyond his psychology.

His body is in prime condition, height fully restored and, in fact, upgraded. He'd been given the vitality of a young man and the voice to match. He's able to keep in character all these years later because outwardly, he's almost the same person.

Unfortunately, the front can be hard to maintain sometimes. It's a truth he hates to admit.

Even if J is in peak performance as a manager, a public figure, and a cyborg, he's still a man that was a part of a war. A tragically large part, too. Most of the time he's able to push through it; he's already dealt with the worst of it in the past and he's got a much flashier lifestyle to distract himself with in the present.

But memories still creep up on occasion. He can feel weight return to his shoulders, and his hands and his arms, and no amount of shutdowns or time in the workshop can ease it. And if there's one thing that J would never in his life do, it's scrub clean any part of his memory banks.

So when not even busywork can help, he turns to Subatomic.

When he does so, he typically ends up similarly to where he is now: splayed on the velvety comforter of the DJ's bedding as he's worked to full attention by two huge fingers.

If J is large, Subatomic is enormous. There's the obvious, and then there's his voice that blankets his senses (especially when coming from directly beside his throat as it is now), and his heat that bleeds into his own cold frame until he's dizzy from it.

It's so incredibly indulgent. And yet it's been a constant for the past few years. J still yearns for it, even when the excitement of it, the effect of it, should have worn off years ago. 

But Subatomic is the only one that can do this for him. He's the only that has the power and the trust to take him apart until he's small, the only one that can get J's head swimming in something besides despondency. It's a different kind of sex and whenever J aches for it Subatomic is there to provide it in almost an instant. 

They're here now because J called him a few hours ago. 

He'd been dealing with the fallout of the rock revolution, still, and had only become more frustrated. Currently, only two of his troops (his boys) were back online. 

Red paced aimlessly, an irksome trait he'd picked up from his manager. J didn't see him most of the time, but that was pretty typical. Green orbited either of them. He'd always been a bit of a shadow, but now he seemed alert rather than relaxed when he strayed close. J didn't mind too much; he appreciated the extra hands in the workshop. 

But Green's increasing nervousness over his brothers' well beings was starting to really get to him. It had been awhile since he'd had to repair them manually, after all.

"I need to see you," he'd said the instant Subatomic had picked up, no greeting or introduction. Green and Red were in recharge for the night. "Are you busy?"

A shuffle of papers, typing on a keyboard paused. "Of course not."

"I'll be over in thirty."

After the decommissioned three were laid gently on their slabs in the workshop and the two upstairs confirmed to still be offline, J had felt a strange sort of relief wash over him when he'd left them alone in Barraca Mansion for the first time in days. Usually it was him hiding away while they went and did shows, but the separation gave a sense of normalcy more than anything.

Still, he'd double checked the locks and made sure security was fully booted up.

He'd arrived at Subatomic's flat in exactly the estimated time. He'd felt overdressed when he'd been ushered inside: the contrast between the weather inside and out made blatantly clear, but any sort of formalities regarding dress had been waived quickly so it hadn't been a concern for long.

He must've looked a desperate mess as he'd been taken to bed. He was already shaking and handsy before Subatomic had even divested him of his coat. It was expected, though, this urgency of his, so Subatomic merely returned his hands to his sides and used his weight to keep them there.

Twenty minutes later and back in the present, J is gasping as Subatomic strokes his cock almost lazily. The little restraint he has left is being used to keep his hands obediently under his ass. It's by his own ruling that he limits his touch during these sessions. 

Subatomic had suggested he look at it more as being taken care of, as taking instead of giving, and though J had said he would, the intent behind the action was still, ultimately, his submission. He knows that Subatomic understands why they do this in the broader sense but there's a meaning behind it J knows he'll never truly get.

It makes his heart jump a bit that Subatomic participates anyways. That even if he doesn't get the total gravity of why this is important to J (And who can blame him? They've led very different lives), he's still there to take care of him at his request.

There's a delicate clink when Subatomic's head drags from his throat to his face. He drops a kiss to his cheek area that J can't return because the resulting electrical shock is timed precisely with a firm tug to his dick that sends him temporarily off kilter.

He throws his head back, and Subatomic returns snugly back into his shoulder.

"Don't come yet," he murmurs. The low, smooth rumble of it flashes a warm wave of heat through J's body. He has to force rigidity into his arms to prevent them from flying to Subatomic's shoulders when another glob of lubricant rolls down his weeping cock. God, it's like he's already finished what with the mess down there. If it wasn't because he'd adjusted the flow at Subatomic's embarrassed request, he would've assumed he'd busted a component.

He curls his fingers in the comforter and only throws a glance down between his legs. The sight of that man, tucked into his side and braced leisurely on his elbow, his position allowing direct framing of his ill contained dick, and his fingers, only two of them wrapped all encompassing of J's own prick and smeared in his pre-

"I said not yet," Subatomic chides gently. Without even a parting stroke his fingers leave J's twitching, needy cock to instead firmly press his similarly begging hips into the mattress. With only a single hand he has completely stilled J's lower half. J moans raggedly, well and truly trapped, and all the more worked up for it. 

"Fuck me already, baby," he pants. "I'm so, so ready for you."

"You're being awfully direct," Subatomic responds evenly. Maintaining his hold on J's waist, he slowly rises to his knees and sits back on his haunches. A meandering hand finds its way to the cut of his waist and J's simulated pulse doubles. "I must admit I find it hard to deny you when ask like that. 

Even if J's been seeing him naked for years, he never fails to lose breath over the sight of his cock. His briefs hardly leave much to the imagination but fully uncovered he's flushed and heavy and just as stunning as the rest of him, and J lusts something stupid to be stuffed to the brim by him.

Subatomic tantalizes him as he pulls steadily at his dick, and J's hips stir feebly on nothing.

"I wish I still had a mouth sometimes," he gasps, unfiltered. "I want to taste you so bad, let you sit in my throat as long as you would like."

Subatomic groans heavily and squeezes himself. 

"Of course. You're so eager to please, aren't you?" He butts his cock head against J's torso, leaving behind a wet smear between his thumb and pointer. J's cooling fans stutter. "Or is it something more selfish, my dear?"

J curses. Subatomic teases him with only a brush of their sexes together before he pulls back and leaves him frictionless and needy. He leans over his body, dark and towering, and his presence fills up J's vision until the only things left to look at are the sweeping expanse of his body and the swirling purple cosmos in his head. His own screen, flickering from tension, bleeds green amongst the stars.

His stupid fucking modulator attempts to kick on and his breaths come out distorted.

"You'd love that; postured on your knees, hands behind your back, fully enthralled with myself down your larynx," Subatomic says quietly. He offers the mercy (the torture) of encasing his dick again, light and uncaringly, and J can't do anything but let him. "You'd let me stay there for hours, wouldn't you? I wouldn't even pay you any mind, but that wouldn't be what you cared about. You'd just be so content, so blissed out choking on your prize that I'm sure you could come from being glutted alone."

Holy shit holy shit holy shit.

"Subatomic- fuck- I will get on my knees and beg for you at this point-"

A hand presses against his face. The action's intent is obvious, and even without a mouth to cover Subatomic has managed to shut him up because J's systems have a minor meltdown over the pre he's just smeared into his screen.

"I won't make you wait any longer," Subatomic tells him. "Let's see how long you last."

His hands finally scrabble out from beneath him when he's folded over like a piece of paper. Subatomic's always been able to manipulate his body as if he weighs nothing, and he adores it. He's tall and clunky and all sharps edges but Subatomic will still have him, move him, any way he pleases.

He breathes out in short little bursts, still preventing himself from touching and his hands instead curled in at his shoulders. He releases the tension from his valve, time already cut short and his libido unarguably unable to survive stretching beforehand.

"Take me hard," he begs, gasping as he's breached. He can't even control the synthesizer anymore. "As hard and long as you want."

Subatomic kisses him, and J spits out a curse as he's shocked.

Every pleasure node in his channel is being set alight. The drag of it is slow and rough, and almost overwhelming as his body doesn't protest painfully like it would've years ago. The only thing he can feel is smothering pleasure. There's a subtle stretch at least, because he's a goddamn size king if nothing else, and he concentrates on that as much as he can so he doesn't offline before Subatomic gets fully seated.

His legs are splayed more than wrapped around his partner's waist, trembling faintly. Subatomic's hands are restless and warm, traveling from the heated skin of his sides and up the cold, metallic expanse of his chest to the remaining flesh over his heart. J absolutely aches from the touch. 

When Subatomic drags a finger over the smear on his screen without even removing his cradling grip he grinds his hips frantically. He's held down instantly and squirms and sobs and shakes in desperation.

"Patience, darling. I'm almost there." Even if Subatomic's own breathing has grown heavy, he's still composed and he's still in charge. Looming over, holding him down; J relents to his husky voice. 

It's becoming increasingly harder to keep his hands to himself. He wants nothing more than to wrap his arms behind Subatomic's head and pull him back into the crook of his shoulder. They tend to have sex face to face, whether it's J on his back or his knees or held wherever he needs to be held. It's an intimacy they've earned over time, a milestone passed years ago when anything beyond causal sex seemed laughable. But now he's looking up at this gorgeous man above him, and his heart pounds in his chest from more than just adrenaline.

"I'm-" he chokes out, his voice strikingly warped by the modulator, "I'm so lucky to have you, Sub. I don't know how you put up with this, with me-"

His suddenly out of breath when Subatomic reaches his hilt. Those huge, warm hands come to rest on his own, completely drowning them in the deep purple of Subatomic's hold. He feels a gentle squeeze and his fans jolt onto high.

"I'm not 'putting up with you', J," Subatomic says, his voice rich and deep and dripping down his spine like molasses. "And I'm sorry I haven't made it clear enough after all this time." 

He rolls his hips, gives J a good, hard start, and raises his small, shaking palms to rest on the smooth glass of his face. J breathes long and hard and revels in the sharp contrast of his heat and his cold. Subatomic handles him with such tenderness; the kiss he leans down to give absolutely adoring, so soft and sweet despite the fact he's practically bent J in half, impaled on his cock.

There's always such a fine contrast: on the precipice of satisfaction and desire, submission and command, burning up from the inside and still so obviously inhuman, and the most grounding: small and malleable under Subatomic's firm touch, filled up until there's no room to think about anything haunting and sweet talked until he's melting.

"You deserve this, darling," Subatomic is saying. 

J is being dragged in by his hips, his gaze still firmly fixated on Subatomic like he's been frozen by the feeling.

"Yes, you deserved to be ruined like you are now."

He's lighting a fire inside of J. Every firm stroke from his magnificent body is like a match strike. J feels so full of him, can only feel fuller as his cock works deeper and deeper.

"No one more than you deserves to be taken apart like this."

J's fingers squeeze at his head, moan lodged in his throat as only light gasps are able to make it out of him. 

Subatomic is fucking him with vigor now. He barely registers his legs. They're aloft only because of the way they're wedged around his partner's waist, and any stretch he might be feeling is completely washed out by the shattering pleasure Subatomic is wreaking on his body. Every pleasure node in his channel is brushed, his prostate met by almost every powerful thrust. 

The moan finally breaks free, and after that it's his typical jumbled waterfall of nothing but synthesized sound. It always gets Subatomic worked up (why he doesn't know) and instantly he's grabbing at J's hips more firmly to drag him fully into his lap.

If he was rough earlier he's brutal now, and as soon as he grasps at J's dick he knows he'll last only seconds longer at best. Subatomic is holding him up with a single hand wrapped around his waist like he's tiny and light, but still durable as he pounds into him with startlingly accuracy and works his cock over madly. 

"Fuck fuck fuckfuck-" What he sobs in his head is warped completely nonsensical by his voice box, and J is only allowed a few moments of the powerful feeling of a massive orgasm before he literally comes himself offline.

When he reboots, he's still trembling and pleasure wracked. Subatomic has taken to grinding against his thigh; standard procedure when he manages to knock J offline. J moans weakly but pleased. He notes the ejaculate on his stomach, his chest, and finally his chin, which isn't that surprising considering the position Subatomic had him in.

He grasps flimsily for Subatomic's cock, which throbs eagerly in his hold. It only takes about a minute of quick stroking with both his hands before Subatomic reaches his peak as well. He comes in thick, long ropes; shuddering; and adding to the mess across J's chest and face.

He feels so fucked out. Subatomic slips tiredly to his left. Leisurely, he rolls his head along J's neck and cheek like he can taste their shared release. Actually, he might. J's too exhausted to think about it right now.

He jolts after a second, and deduces almost immediately he must've slipped off for a minute. He's been cleaned off and tucked in. A glance to his left confirms that Subatomic is still with him. He's put on a very nice looking bathrobe and doesn't seem to notice J's attention. He's working quietly on something small in his palm, but J's sense are still a bit too fuzzy to figure out what.

"What're you doing?" J asks.

Subatomic startles, but recovers quickly. He tucks the thing in his pocket and sets the screwdriver on his side table.

"Nothing," he says.

"Nice save, hon," J yawns. His power's at 23%, which is low, but not alarming. His internal clock tells him it's 12:37, which also means he hasn't been here for nearly as long as he thought.

"How are you doing?" 

Their hands find each other, naturally.

"Much, much better," J tells him. "I really needed that, I think."

"I'm glad I was here for you, then." There's a brief lapse of silence in which J preoccupies himself with relearning the pattern of Subatomic's fingertips. "May I ask what brought you here?"

J hums sadly, but it's only fair.

"It's...the boys. They haven't been recovering as fast I had hoped."

"Oh. Nothing permanent, I hope."

J shakes his head. "No, no. It's just a bit scary. I worry about them, and I worry about their brothers."

"A reasonable fear to have."

"I know. A lot just rests on me getting them back online, right? And it's because I don't...I don't know what I'll do if I'm unable."

Subatomic traces a thumb over his wrist joint. "I assumed that's what you meant."

"Well, they're the second highest producers of energy right now, and they're the faces of a whole division-"

"But that's not what important to you," Subatomic says. Before J can respond, he continues. "And it's not selfish, my dear. I'd be surprised if their recovery was anything but personal to you."

"Metro Division can't function without them, yes, but you know how much they mean to me."

"Yes, I do, that's what I'm saying," Subatomic assures him gently. "They're not not going to wake up, J. Worrying yourself sick over it will only do more harm than good."

He's about to protest he's not doing so, but a message pops up in his peripherals. Seeing it's from Green, he signals such to Sub and opens up a text channel.

/What's going on, troop?/ he sends, nervous.

/hi J, I hope this isn't a bad time/ Green answers. /are you still in Cast tech/

/I am. Did something happen?/

/yeah, Yellow woke up! it was a few minutes ago/

J breathes out hard, an unimaginable weight being lifted from his chest.

/That's great to hear. How is he?/

/he seems a little tired but he's happy to see us again :)/

/Tell him he's free to recharge in his room for the night. I'll be back soon./

/ok J. and you don't have to. things are good here and we were going back to sleep/

/No, I'm coming back. I'd like to speak to him tonight if he's up for it./

/ok J. I will tell him so and see you soon/

/thank you, son. Goodnight./

/Goodnight Dad-J :)/

J closes the channel and can't contain the excited little noise that leaves him. Subatomic tilts his head in obvious curiosity.

"Good news?"

"Yellow's back online," J affirms. "My boys are so damned strong, Sub!"

Subatomic chuckles lowly. "And you were so worried about them."

"You're right, you're right. I'm just so glad he's back. I was especially worried about him, since his augmentations are so destructive. If he's up the others can't be far behind."

"Will you be needing a ride back?" Subatomic asks, sharp as always. 

J, once eager to do so, is suddenly a little sad to be leaving.

"Oh, yes actually. That would be nice." 

Subatomic squeezes his hand, leans in and clinks their heads together briefly. But as he turns away, J catches his sleeve.

"You should stay the night," he offers. "It's too late to be out driving and you must be tired. And the boys haven't had new company in a long time, so your presence wouldn't be scrutinized or anything. Think of it as a 'thank you'."

Subatomic puts up a hand. "I can't impose, especially now-"

"Please?" J persists. "I really don't want you to have to drive all the way back."

Subatomic stares at him for a moment, presumably considering, before he sighs softly and thumbs at J's necks. 

"Alright, if you insist."

"You were going to agree the whole time," J teases. He covers (well, you know) Subatomic's hand with his own.

Subatomic shakes his head. "I'm too susceptible to your charms these days."

J kisses him. Subatomic returns it immediately, and a spark passes between them, tingly and warm. When J pulls away, he stares deeply into the reflective, intermingling colors of his universe.

"I love you. I love you and I'm lucky to have you," he says, like it's the most simple thing in the world. He thumbs at a patch of stars on Subatomic's head which glow brighter in flush.

"I love you too," he returns, quieter but just as sincere. "Let's not keep them waiting, shall we?"

J is back in his heavy fall jacket in no time, and as Subatomic gets the door for him on the way out, he stares briefly up at the endless sky and he feels he's just at the size he needs to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This got finished way quicker than intended. I threw this together in like three days so the plot may be a little flimsy, but that's not what you came here for (I hope). I might try and lay off smut for these two for awhile, unless you guys are really enjoying it! What I write is pretty much dictated by the feedback I get. 
> 
> These notes are way more barebones then last time and for that I apologize. It's ridiculously late but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. I do hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, corrections and comments are appreciated and encouraged.
> 
> (I still need to reread this in full to catch everything, so sorry if it's messier than usual. It's also likely the ending will be edited at a later date.)


End file.
